For this type of solid-state image pickup device, an opening portion is provided at the center of a ceramic or resin package, a solid-state image pickup element is arranged in the opening portion, and an optical element such as a lens is arranged at a predetermined distance from the solid-state image pickup element (see Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-197375    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-231913    Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-328386